


黑爪拒绝重建你父亲的帝国

by Locen



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 21:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Locen/pseuds/Locen
Summary: Hanzo!皮克/Widowmaker!拉莫斯（？？？）假如他们的室内娱乐项目除了FIFA还有守望先锋。





	黑爪拒绝重建你父亲的帝国

1

“老伙计们，”拉莫斯调了调耳麦，“能听到吗？”  
语音频道里传来一阵乱七八糟的响声，紧接着是一阵咳嗽。伊斯科在队伍频道扣了个1，伊涅斯塔说：“中午好，塞尔吉奥。”  
他们排到了国王大道进攻，拉莫斯选了黑百合，随口寒暄：“你那边是晚上了吧？”  
“算得不错。”  
伊斯科继续在左下角打字：“阿尔瓦罗说他正在开电脑。”  
“南多今天能来吗？”  
“很遗憾，”伊涅斯塔回答，“他要去他们当地的电视台上综艺。”  
“我特别担心他在那边受欺负。”拉莫斯故作忧愁，“日本人都不好惹。”  
伊涅斯塔笑了笑：“你对日本人是不是有什么误解？”  
“瞧瞧半藏就知道了。一张不讲道理的脸。”  
话音未落，队伍里有人选了半藏。这个ID并不眼熟，拉莫斯打开此人的生涯看了一会儿，数据还算凑合。“半藏切个C，”他说，“狙位有我就够了。”  
“鱼塘局而已，”伊涅斯塔打圆场，“爱拿什么就拿什么吧。”  
拉莫斯撇了撇嘴，没再反驳，安静等待倒计时结束。莫拉塔开麦与大家打招呼，拉莫斯应声闲聊；那个半藏一直没出声，兴许是伊涅斯塔圈外的亲友。开局后他直接上高窗与敌方对狙，一枪点掉对面的黑百合。伊涅斯塔指挥大家出门，拉莫斯转移到左路的最高点，打掉一个炮台。对面的麦克雷注意到了他，在他按下shift之前给了他一发子弹。拉莫斯暗骂两声，赶紧移动到另一侧。他刚用完急救包，就听见半藏终极技能的语音。回身一看，发现是己方半藏用龙开路，两条白龙拿下三杀，大家顺利摸车。  
这半藏充能速度未免太快了吧！  
右上角的击杀信息哗哗滚动，莫拉塔吹了个口哨，伊涅斯塔大声说：“漂亮！Geri！”  
“没什么。”杰拉德·皮克喜滋滋的声音从语音频道里传出来，“基本操作。”  
拉莫斯一枪走火，打碎一截栏杆。

 

2

黑百合说：“没人可以躲过我的眼睛。”  
拉莫斯比运载目标多跑了一条街，在隐蔽位置做好准备截兵线。他注意到皮克在第一个拱门上方的连廊里探头探脑，拉莫斯懒得管他，毕竟伊涅斯塔什么都没说。  
“小心源氏切后排。”拉莫斯提醒所有人。  
伊涅斯塔的莱因哈特举着盾牌转过身，敌方源氏上蹿下蹦，躲开伊斯科扔出的闪光弹。源氏跳到了连廊上，一个shift冲向皮克。皮克和源氏消失在墙体后面，拉莫斯骂出了声，然后眼睁睁地看着自己扔出钩爪，一秒后他站在源氏身后，顾不上开瞄准镜，用自动步枪一阵突突，源氏倒下了，留下拉莫斯与皮克面面相觑。  
“你的E呢？”拉莫斯对着耳麦大吼，“会不会玩？”  
皮克悄悄按下TAB键，确认了自己目前仍是击杀金牌。他斟酌着说：“对面源氏也开E了。”  
“不会玩就去切奶。”拉莫斯挖苦他。  
“啊，”皮克搞懂了他们之间的沟通障碍，“半藏的E技能这不是重做了么。”  
拉莫斯回到原先的狙击点位，半晌后开口：“岛田之耻。”  
皮克出人意料地没有回喷：“多谢了。”  
“谢什么谢。”  
皮克想了想：“为了帝国。”  
莫拉塔在语音频道里大笑起来，伊斯科扣了一串666。拉莫斯打开瞄准镜，连放三枪专管对面新切的半藏。  
“大少爷，”他说，“黑爪拒绝重建你父亲的帝国。”

 

3

伊斯科私聊伊涅斯塔：“他们俩怎么回事？”  
“肯定还没互相加好友。”伊涅斯塔打字回复，“估计是从没在游戏里见过面。”

 

4

从世界杯结束至今，皮克和拉莫斯没有互相说过一句话。拉莫斯七拐八拐地听说恩里克与皮克打过了电话，他很可能是全队最后一个听到确凿消息的人，但作为队长，他明明有优先知情权，难道不是吗？皮克出席发布会的那天，拉莫斯在餐厅里刷着推特，莫德里奇凑过来，用肩膀撞了他一下：“嘿？”  
“怎么了？”拉莫斯瞥了一眼克罗地亚人。  
“消消气。”  
“我气什么？”  
“莫德里奇端详拉莫斯：“你额头上写着'我气得七窍生烟'。”  
“瞎说。”  
“他也许是觉得依次通知每个人纯属多此一举。”莫德里奇用手掌盖住拉莫斯的手机屏幕，“毕竟他去年就在镜头前情真意切地哭过一回了。”  
拉莫斯把手机放进口袋。他看看莫德里奇，再看看自己的餐盘，然后又看看莫德里奇。  
“算了。”他说。  
通常队友之间互相操过以后都会变成关系更好的队友，因为球队里已经没有谁低于年龄界限了，这事儿不犯法。但皮克，天啊，皮克是不是从来不和队友打炮？那双蓝汪汪的眼睛里一天到晚写满了神经质，不是说拉莫斯认为一名队长有义务疼爱所有人并且及时施予慈善性爱，但是，好吧，他也是没忍住。然后他发现皮克的焦虑比从前更严重了，这不是慈善性爱该有的疗效。返航的飞机在马德里落地，他们在机场像其他人一样程式化地拥抱了一下，此后再也没有互相交谈，皮克字面意思上地不告而别。杰拉德·皮克在推特上有一万句屁话要说，但他与拉莫斯单独相处时总是说得很少。  
与外界猜测的恰恰相反，他们彼此之间总是沉默相待。

 

5

此时此刻，国王大道上的拉莫斯躲闪不及，被敌方法老之鹰轰掉了最后半管血。他们正在向第三个检查点进发，拉莫斯在复活点内从黑百合切换成天使，然后快速赶往运载目标。他重返战场还不到十秒，就看见一个卢西奥从天而降：“加大音量！”棕色皮肤的小伙子跳来跳去，呱呱大叫。  
“皮克！”拉莫斯又冲着耳麦大吼，试图盖过汹涌的炮火声，“你以为我奶不上？”  
“我是进攻型DJ，”皮克辩解，“马塞洛肯定给你表演过进攻型DJ。”  
“如果要论DJ，你和马塞洛之间至少差了三个内马尔。”拉莫斯说，“你去切个法鸡。”  
皮克竟然没有任何怨言。他飞快地跳回重生室，然后驾驶着猛禽系统来到了战场上方，拉莫斯的齐格勒博士展开翅膀向他飞去，他们一起在高空俯瞰战局。对面的法老之鹰想要用终极技能逼退一波，拉莫斯掏出手枪射空一匣子弹，敌方的火箭弹幕半途而止。  
“好家伙，”皮克真假莫辨地奉承着，“全场最佳！”  
“我看够呛。”拉莫斯十分怀疑。  
运载目标抵达了终点，进攻方胜利。全场最佳画面是开局摸车前皮克的半藏用龙开路的镜头，特写里的白狼半藏一箭命中靶心，英姿飒爽。  
皮克砸了砸嘴：“白狼这个皮肤真挺好看的。”  
伊斯科在队伍频道打字：“白色就是好看。”  
拉莫斯没有搭腔。

 

6

他们一起打了约莫七八局，仅负一场。伊涅斯塔表示日本这边已经夜深，他该下线了。大家纷纷向伊涅斯塔道了晚安，今天的线上聚会就此结束。莫拉塔问拉莫斯想不想去打3V3死斗，皮克突然发话：“塞尔吉奥，”他听上去好像只吊着一口气，“我想谈谈。”  
队伍频道的伊斯科：“OK.”  
队伍频道的莫拉塔：“Bye.”  
他们迅速离开了队伍。皮克发现队长标记被移交到了自己头上，他叹息：“我们去排个什么模式？”  
“等会儿再排队，”拉莫斯说，“我去开个箱子。”  
皮克无事可做，只能与主屏幕上的路霸互相瞪视。他说：“我两个月前就应该和你谈谈。我知道你在乎我们所有人——”  
“错了。”拉莫斯语调平平，“我在乎西班牙。”  
“——并且格外在乎我。”皮克坚强地把句子说完了。  
“耶稣他妈的基督啊！”拉莫斯痛苦地呻吟了一声。  
“怎么了？”皮克的声音有点委屈。  
“箱子出了橙皮，又是半藏。”拉莫斯绝望地宣布，“我根本不玩半藏。”  
“半藏其实很好玩。”皮克安慰他，“只需要改一下准星。”  
“然后等着别人用头接箭？”  
“半藏的刺青很酷。”皮克循循善诱，“我特别喜欢半藏的刺青。”  
“Geri，”拉莫斯顿了顿，“你几岁了？”  
“刚满十五，”皮克毫不犹豫地回答，“并且意识到十四岁的我可能是个蠢货。”  
“青春诚可贵。一个建议：好好读书，别来踢球。”  
“如果不敢做取舍，”皮克说，“人不就白活了？”  
“妙极了。”拉莫斯大声赞同，“但这和我有关吗？”  
“我向你道歉，塞尔吉奥。”  
“道什么歉？”  
“我本应更坦诚。”皮克说，“我本应把我的决定认真告诉你。”  
拉莫斯一时无话。他能想象皮克垂下视线，眼巴巴地瞅着自己的鼠标或者键盘。  
“你已经三十一岁了，杰拉德。”过了一会儿，他说，“我不打算改变你。”  
“我知道，老兄。”  
“我今天上线是因为我以为费尔南多也会来。现在大家能凑个时间都不容易。”  
“没错。”皮克说，“该死的时差。”  
“所以日后能聚则聚吧，”拉莫斯说，“感谢暴雪公司。”  
拉莫斯按下ESC，犹豫着要不要点击退出游戏。  
“等一下，”皮克敏锐地叫住了他，“你的'纳米可乐大挑战'还剩几局？”  
“什么？”  
“'纳米可乐大挑战'！”皮克说，“任意模式获胜九局可以赢得一个D.VA的橙皮。”  
拉莫斯赶紧去查看了一下：“还剩一局。”  
“我也是。”皮克兴致高昂，“咱们再去排个什么？”  
好吧。拉莫斯想。他不想再争辩，因为一切原本就无须争辩。  
他的鼠标滑过不同的街机模式：死斗、夺旗、随机英雄——  
“战斗狂欢。”最后他这么说。  
毕竟战斗狂欢持续的时间总是最久。  
皮克立马照办：“要试试你的新皮肤吗？”  
拉莫斯盯着皮克的头像，仿佛盯着皮克本人。其实他很想知道皮克在最近一段时间内都经历了什么，但他并不心急，他可以慢慢问。  
“那你可要小心了。”拉莫斯懒洋洋地开口，“我半藏贼溜。”

 

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 重建帝国是不是个双关语，也许吧。


End file.
